My Playboy
by shika hiiragizawa
Summary: He played with women to kill time. She was pure, innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. How will he catch this fluttering angel? ExT, a bit of SxS. Warning: mature content. Completely OOC as well.
1. The Meeting

**My Playboy**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary: He played with women to kill time. She was an angel, pure and innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. Now, be mine. ExT, a bit of SxS. Warning: mature content.**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Be mine," it was a whisper than rang like wedding bells in her ear.

He held her close, his head buried in her neck, as he dropped butterfly kisses everywhere. She purred happily, pushing herself closer to him. He was kissing her everywhere, she was melting so fast in his strong arms... but he suddenly stopped.

She moaned, her eyes narrowing in frustration. His eyes met hers, blue against blue.

"Answer me," he ran a finger over her thighs, and she shivered in delight.

"Yes, I am, Eriol," she said, leading his hand closer to the place where her body ached for him, "only yours."

"Beg," he whispered, shooting her an all-famous smile that turned her knees to jelly.

"Take me, Eriol!" she practically screamed, not caring they were in the woods beside school, not caring if anyone heard them. She just wanted him inside her, to fill her up to the brim...

And he kissed her lips. She kissed back, passionately, and he was a great kisser, the greatest she had ever had. His hands unbuttoned her shirt, tracing her breasts. Her pleasure was making her head foggy, and she was unable to think. She could only moan and scream his name out, for he was taking her to a place she had never known.

**Chapter I: The Meeting**

"You want to drink?" It was after their lovemaking, and they were in the girl's veranda. She was wearing only a shirt, which was only buttoned on her stomach. Half of her breasts were exposed. Her messy blonde hair was hastily put together in a ponytail. Her legs were shining in the moonlight. She was smoking a cigarette in between her dark red lips, and she smiled.

"Forgive me, I know you don't drink," she took the scotch, took her cigarette, and finished it in a gulp, "you don't even smoke."

Eriol was silent, not even looking at her, as he gazed at the dark sky. All the stars were covered in gray clouds, and the moon was not in sight.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, putting her cigarette in her mouth again, and setting her glass upon the bars of the terrace, where she also put her elbows, "and it's also sad."

Eriol didn't even look at her as she spoke, and she smiled sadly, "I know you only come here to fuck, and now you can go home. I know you won't come back."

"I don't have a home," he muttered, still looking at the sky, "but I guess I should..."

"My name is Andrea, by the way," she whispered, but he had already turned his back to her and left. She wondered if he heard her.

**O.o.O.o.O**

As were the nights before, he could not get a single ounce of sleep. He cursed as he saw the clock, its red digits glaring at him. 4 am! But he knew he would not be able to sleep. He would only have nightmares. It was best to wake up and leave early, he thought, before _they_ wake up. Sighing, he dragged his tired body out of body and headed toward the shower.

The water was icy against his fatigued body, and he felt that he had made the wrong choice. It was so early in the morning, and he knew that if he did not sleep, he would have a hard time trying to actually listen to class. As if anyone listens.

He quickly dressed in his uniform, a white polo with the emblem of the school on his breast pocket, and dark blue slacks. He looked at the mirror, noticing his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles beneath it. But aside from that, he was handsome – his features made all the girls in class, and even outside class, fall for him.

The only way to kill time, he knew, because he had nothing else to do.

He messed his already messy dark hair, which was still dripping wet, and left the house.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The first period passed like a blur, but he managed to give the right answers, and perfect the quiz, as expected of him. All the girls were staring at him. He sighed and rested his burning head on the table, wishing they would all just look away. He would save the fun for later.

"Eriol," someone from the back whispered to him, "we have basketball practice after class."

He nodded sleepily, for his head was hurting so bad. It was Syaoran, the team captain. He was the closest he had to a friend, but he could not always be with him, for he had a girlfriend. He smiled sadly. He was so lucky to have such a sweet and innocent girl take care of him...

The minutes went on, and the president announced that the teacher was not in class, and it was all a self-study period. He could not ignore the white-hot pain in his head any longer, so he left class in a hurry.

Where would he go? He didn't know. He could not go home, after all. He exited the building, and noticed the woods near the other buildings. It was the only place he could sleep without getting caught. He ran towards it, and disappeared beneath the trees.

"Finally," he murmured. He retreated in a rather soft bed of grass, and finally, slept.

From the window of one of the classrooms, a girl smirked.

**O.o.O.o.O**

All classes have ended, and Eriol had cut class yet again. Syaoran filled in for him, telling the teachers he wasn't feeling well. The teachers believed Syaoran, knowing both students always got straight A's. One day of rest wouldn't hurt for such an intelligent student.

In the woods, Eriol finally woke up, and his head felt better. It was hot, but it was alright, for he had good sleep. It doesn't really happen often.

"So, you're awake," a girl with dark hair was sitting beside him, "I need you, Eriol."

He smirked. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you disappearing into the woods. I didn't know you were so tired. What happened?"

"Nothing, really," he advanced towards her, his hands now on her thighs, "you were saying?"

"I need you," she whimpered, "please."

His lips covered hers, without even asking her name. She cried in pleasure as he quickly ripped of her panties and stroked her cavern.

"You want this, do you?" his mouth was now on her neck, sucking her as his fingers moved faster, circling her clitoris. She was already screaming.

"I want you, Eriol. Now. Please."

He had already forgotten about basketball practice.

**O.o.O.o.O**

When she was asleep, he quickly dressed, not bothering to look at the maiden sleeping quite happily on the grass. He had fondled her breasts and her mouth until she was so lost in her frenzy, her words just slurred from her mouth.

He kicked her perfect thighs, his face in disgust. How could he have touched such a slut? He zipped his pants, and left her in the woods, totally naked.

It was the same as everyday as he would seduce a girl and leave her when his sexual urges were over for the day. But it was better than returning to their house, and he could not even dare call it his own home. It was already dark, and he was hungry, so he went inside a newly-opened diner, and after ordering a burger and a Coke, he looked out the window. He was alone again.

The waitress, who looked decent when he had asked his order, now came back with his food, only after letting her golden-blonde hair down, putting red lipstick on her rather thick lips, and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt to reveal her cleavage. And she even hitched her skirt a bit higher, he noticed. What a slut.

"Your order, Sir," she was trying to seduce him with her voice, making him want to barf in front of his food. She leaned low as she put her plate in front of him, letting him see her huge breasts that wanted to escape from her huge bra. He fought the urge to roll his eyes by smiling at her rather forcefully, but to her, his smile meant differently.

She pretended to arrange the salt in pepper on his right, and whispered, "I get off at 8. I'll catch you outside, I guess?" she winked at him at let him face her breasts. He just smiled back at her, and she left for another customer who called for her. All the men around him shot him daggers, wanting the beautiful blonde waitress for themselves. He just ignored them. He poked his burger, his appetite completely gone.

But what would he do? If he went home... He sighed. It wasn't even an option. He'd just have to endure it again. Another day of boring sex again. Boring, unfeeling sex. How could those girls even want such? They pinned onto him like metals onto a magnet, and yet, he was not satisfied with all of them running to her.

His phone suddenly rang, breaking his chain of thought. It was Sakura, and he was surprised, for she never usually called. It must be important, so he left the diner and answered her call.

"Hi Sakura," his voice was kind, "what can I do for you?"

"Anou... Eriol," her voice was trembling, but she fought to keep it strong, "Syaoran and I are supposed to have a date at 6pm. It's 7 and he's not here yet. I've tried calling his phone, but he isn't picking up. I just wanted to ask if he's with you."

"He isn't," he replied, smelling something was wrong, "I left class early to-"he hesitated for a moment before answering, "-to do something."

"He would usually text me if he's coming late or something. I don't think he's ever done this so..." she could not bear to tell him what she thought, but he already knew what she was thinking.

"I'll look for her, Sakura-chan, don't worry," he assured her.

"You will?" her voice became lighter, "will it be alright? Aren't you busy?"

He looked through the glass windows of the diner to the waitress who was winking at him, and replied, "no, I'm not. I'll tell you when I find him, so don't worry. Just go home, for now. Syaoran wouldn't want you out this late."

"Thank you," she whispered, "you're so kind, Eriol."

"You're much, much, kinder than I am, Sakura-chan," he said, and hung up.

He smiled as he now had an excuse not to meet the waitress, and not even bothering to eat his dinner, ran back to school.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The door of the gym was wide open, its bright lights streaming outside.

"I thought this was supposed to be the gym..." he covered his eyes with his hand and stepped in.

Suddenly, two party poppers came at him from both sides.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you!" he was engulfed in a tight embrace, and he couldn't breathe. The scent of lavender filled his senses. The bright light made it hard to see what was going on, and the confetti didn't help.

"I'm not Sa—" but she embraced him harder, and cut him off.

"I never knew you have gotten so tall, and your chest is quite... flat," she lowered her voice to a whisper, and chuckled, "I just left for a couple of weeks, and you've changed so much... you even smell like..."

His eyes were now slowly adjusting to the light as she spoke, and noticed the gym gaily decorated. The benches were hidden by balloons and streamers, and in the center, a table of food was set. The shiny floor was covered in confetti. At the far end of the gym, a tarpaulin hung, containing huge purple letters, 'I miss you, Sakura.'

His face turned hot as he realized what was happening. He looked down and noticed long purple hair. It moved and a pale, shining face smiled at him, and suddenly it faded.

He was drowned by those amethyst eyes – where the hell did she get those? – by those soft cheekbones, rosy cheeks, and pink lips.

"Um-Tomoyo..." he heard Sakura's voice behind him, and turned. She was smiling nervously, her hands clasped together, "what's going on?"

He quickly pulled from the unknown girl's embrace, which he presumed was Tomoyo.

"Oh-OH!" the girl now quickly embraced Sakura and laughed, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I mistook you for him."

She turned to him and smiled. "Forgive me, will you?"

His heartbeat soared in his chest.

"I'm Tomoyo," she took out one pale, slender hand, and he shook it gruffly, unable to speak. Her smooth hand was softer, and way smoother than all the girls he had ever touched.

"His name's Eriol," Sakura supplied for him, "he transferred here while you were away, and now, he's Syaoran's closest buddy. Time flies so fast, no?"

He cleared his throat and broke the handshake, smiling. _Compose yourself, Hiiragizawa_, he told himself, _this is no time to be goofing around._

"I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a bit, there," he said, "As Sakura said, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, "I didn't mean to mistake you for Sakura."

Another smile. God, he was going to die soon.

"I'm sorry for calling you, Eriol," he only comprehended little from what Sakura was saying, "but right after you called, Syaoran asked me to come here... he said he sprained his ankle-"

Syaoran! The word rang a bell in his head. He was supposed to look for him, right? Now, where the heck was he?

"I'm sorry, buddy," a warm hand grasped his shoulder, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was helping Tomoyo set up for her surprise party."

Syaoran now turned to Sakura, who was looking at his leg, and hugged her. "I didn't sprain my leg. It was just to make you come here. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Was it the bright light, or the fact that he didn't have dinner, that his head was swimming? Or was it because of the girl smiling in front of him...

Damn. What is it with her damned smile? He had to get out of the place. He checked his watch. Quarter to eight. He still had time.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he said gruffly, "Welcome back, Tomoyo."

He ran off without another word.

**O.o.O.o.O**

shika: how do you guys like the first chapter so far? Please review and tell me what you think! :) forgive me for being a bit mature with this. This is the first time I've ever done this, so please bear with me. :)


	2. Emotions

**My Playboy**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary: He played with women to kill time. She was an angel, pure and innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. Now, be mine. ExT, a bit of SxS. Warning: mature content.**

**Here's the second chappie for all my lovely readers!**

**O.o.O.o.O**

His seed spilled inside her, and yet, he was not satisfied.

He had already ridden the waitress thrice, and she looked completely spent. However, he felt that nothing had happened. His head was still in a blur, and he just couldn't think straight. Fucking her felt wrong. The past ones seemed wrong as well, but it was enough to relieve him off his worries for the time-being. But today was the worst fuck he had ever had.

Even if she was as good as him in bed.

Maybe it was just because he was tired. Maybe it was because he didn't have dinner. Maybe he was sick.

He looked at the waitress who was sleeping beside him. Her arms were above her head where his hands were before as he fucked her senseless, and her legs were wide open, as if she was ready for him even if she were asleep. Her golden blonde hair was strewn everywhere, and her naked body was covered with sweat and sperm. There were love bites all over her breasts and thighs, but he knew all of it was not his doing. What a slut.

_You're a slut as well,_ he told himself. _You play with women every single day. You are no better than her._

Without second thought, he dressed as fast as he could and left her naked, like he always does with women. But he could not shake of the feeling that something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong.

**Chapter II: Emotions**

The next day was no better than the night before. Eriol found himself wanting to sleep throughout the day because he really hadn't slept again, but he couldn't cut class today when he just did so yesterday. He just tried to listen as the teachers as they droned on, without a care to the world.

After lunch time, the homeroom teacher, Miss Okazaki, came. She was in her early fifties, with her graying hair in a bun, her gray eyes framed by glasses, and her plump figure covered by a blue dress with a pink cardigan. Her lips were always in a motherly smile that made everyone feel better.

"Alright class, she's a bit late today, but she's back!" she beamed at the class, "Miss Tomoyo Daidouji is back from her singing lessons in London!"

The class jeered, and Tomoyo came in, beaming. She waved at her classmates, glancing at them all, and then at him. Was it just him or did she look at him longer than anyone else? Eriol's heart started running a marathon, and he had no idea why.

"I'm back, everyone," she smiled, "forgive me for being late. I just had to finish up some stuff in the embassy. I miss you guys!"

"Now, since Miss Daidouji regularly sits on Hiiragizawa-kun's seat, we'll move her beside him. Is that alright, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Miss Okazaki peered at him through her square-shaped glasses, and he nodded.

"Very well, Tomoyo, hurry up, your next teacher is outside," the class said their goodbye, and Miss Okazaki left the room.

"Eriol-kun," Eriol hadn't noticed that Tomoyo had already slipped in the seat next to him, and she faced him, her face apologetic. "I'm sorry about yesterday. You just ran off. Was it because of me? I'm sorry, I really thought Sakura was the only one entering the gym at that time of night."

"It's alright," he assured, "I was just in a hurry to do something." _To fuck, more like._

_Stop thinking about such green stuff, Hiiragizawa! _He told himself. _Now is not the time for this!_

He sighed and stared at the window, trying his best to think of other things. _Of butterflies, or of the birds and trees outside the window..._ he snorted when he thought this what the innocent people thought of.

_How girly_.

"Eriol-kun," she called, "Eriol!"

She chuckled when it took him several minutes to get him back to the world. "You are spacing out again. Are you sure you're alright?"

A warm hand was on his forehead, and he backed away in an instant. Tomoyo giggled.

"I am not going to hurt you, Eriol-kun," she assured him, "and you're not having a fever. Does your head hurt?"

He quickly shook his head, still surprised by her actions. Why did she care for someone she didn't even know? It wasn't even twenty four hours since they both met. It was either she was very open or very stupid.

"Eriol-kun, you're spacing out again," she was laughing, "the teacher is here."

But his eyes were completely on the woman laughing beside her, her amethyst eyes the only thing shining inside the dreary classroom.

She... She was beautiful.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" the teacher suddenly called, cocking an eyebrow at him."Is there something wrong with Miss Daidouji?"

He suddenly stood up and shook his head. "No-no, nothing, Sir. Forgive me."

"Then get back to your seat, Mr. Hiiragizawa. She might melt with you staring at her." He grinned, and the whole class snickered.

His face quickly turned red, and he bowed his head in embarrassment, sitting down as quickly as possible. His bangs managed to hide some parts of his face, but all was visible to his seatmate, who giggled again.

Her giggles rang like bells in his ears, and he could not suppress the smile that formed his lips. It was the first time he smiled like this. What was happening to him?

"Hiiragizawa-kun, if you can't solve the next problem, I might have to put you in detention."

Normally, Eriol would roll his eyes before going forward and writing the right answer on the board, but now, he felt no sense of anger inside him. For the first time in his life.

This girl was giving him a lot of his firsts.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Jesus, finally," he raked his dark hair in his hands. Classes were over, and he was a bit relieved. He had only stared at her once, and the news spread so fast inside the school, for the next teachers were teasing him to the raven-haired girl as well.

If that wasn't enough punishment for him, he had to endure lunch break with girls whispering as he passed. Guys shot daggers at him, which was normal if he had a sexy chick beside him, but he wasn't even with anyone. Just being Tomoyo's seatmate made him their enemy. Tomoyo was sure popular among the guys. How come he had never heard of her before?

He let the class leave, wanting to be alone in the class with his thoughts. He barely listened to his classmates' goodbyes', and even Syaoran's reminders that if he were absent one more time, he'd get kicked off the basketball team. Like he would. He and Syaoran were the best players in school. Taking one of them out would be guaranteeing them a losing team.

"Eriol," an angelic voice shook off all his thoughts, "please look at me."

Eriol hesitated, but decided to look up anyway. Amethyst orbs gazed at his azure ones. His face turned hot.

"Go out with me today," she suggested casually. His heart suddenly cringed, but she continued as if it were the most normal thing to say."I feel like I've done something bad to you, and I want you to make you feel better."

_You're smile is enough_, he wanted to say, for her lips were stretched into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen his life. Her cherry lips were crinkled upward, her amethyst eyes shining with excitement.

_Oh what am I saying! I sound like a doofus! _He mentally slapped himself._ There is no, no way in hell that I am going out with a woman I can't even bed..._

_Can't you?_ It was a small, sly voice at the back of his head, and he knew it was nowhere near his conscience. It was the voice he heard when he was alone with a woman, especially with an attractive one. It was the voice that had made him bed every single one of them and of course, they had loved it.

_Jesus Christ, Eriol! Stop thinking about stupid things like that when the girl looks so innocent and so... nice._ He knew was stupid to fight with his own head, but to hell with it.

_Nice enough to be in bed? T_he voice retorted, making him feel hotter, even if the wind inside the classroom was cool. He shook off his thoughts angrily.

_This is Syaoran and Sakura's friend! This isn't a girl you can take to a one-night stand!_

"Is that okay?" She broke his chain of thought again as she tilted her head to the side and looked in his eyes, and he looked back, noticing the confusion in hers. "I mean it's not like a date _date_, you know, since we barely know each other. But I think I might have been part of the reason why you're acting like this, and so..." she smiled apologetically, holding out her hand, "it's a date for apology?"

He gulped. Why was she offering her hand to someone she barely knew? Was she stupid?

"Eriol?"

"Fine," he answered gruffly, hiding his burning face, "I'll come."

"Yes!" she cried happily. The moment he stood up, she looped her hand around his, and her hair brushed his face. He gulped again as the scent of lavender filled his senses again. How could she smell so divine? How could he touch her like they were best buddies?

"Come on, slowpoke!" she teased, "I'm going to treat you to something sweet."

"I-I'm not a fan of sweets," he answered feebly, but she was already running out the halls of the school, her hand still on his arm. He thought she didn't hear him, for she was weaving quickly through the streets, as if the said sweets were to vanish in a few seconds.

The entire world was in a blur as they ran, and he felt like he was a kid again. Their feet bounded against the pavement, Tomoyo's swift and light, Eriol's swift, but a bit heavier.

Her laughs were carried by the wind as it played with them as well, sweetly kissing their faces with its cool lips. Her scent was brought by the sweet wind; a mix of lavender and all the other sweet-smelling flowers in the world that he found himself getting drunk in her perfume.

She giggled and laughed as she ran, pulling her hand with him, like a five-year old wanting to show someone her biggest secret. Despite the fact that they were running, he noticed the huge smile that was plastered on her beautiful face – why wasn't she the only one that wasn't blurred?

Without knowing it, she stopped in her tracks, with Eriol bumping on her back. She sniggered and faced him, and she was so close, he could feel her hot breath fan his flushed face. Her face was inches from his, her bright eyes gazing at him and only him.

He stared back, dumbfounded, his legs turning into jelly. His heart was racing, and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack if she moved even closer.

"Silly Eriol," she teased, "there's no need to panic! We're just in the park." She shot him one of the most beautiful smiles that could make even Venus cry in jealousy.

_Jesus Christ,_ he thought, w_hat the heck was she doing? _His jelly legs now seemed to buckle beneath him. So much for being one of the greatest basketball players in school. This girl was making him weaker and stupider every minute.

"Just sit down," she was trying to stifle a laugh, "the ice cream stall is right there." She pointed to a small wooden stand in front of them, where a man with a crooked smile handed ice cream cones to two kids who were ordering. He had to hunch down to give it to them because they were smaller than the wooden table of the stall. A huge colourful umbrella shaded them from the harsh sunlight of the afternoon.

"Thank you, Mister," a girl sweetly chirped, holding his hand as he handed her a cone of strawberry ice cream, "you are so kind!"

She beamed, her blue eyes twinkling as he ruffled her curly blonde locks.

"On the house, just for you, Chellie," he said gently, smiling back at the beaming girl who giggled in delight. "And for you, Matt," he handed the boy next to her a chocolate flavoured one, "because you were both kind enough to come back today."

"Thank you, Mister!" the boy smiled, and held Chellie's hand as they waved him goodbye and left the park. Now it was them and the ice cream vendor. Somehow, Eriol had the urge to move to an even more private place, before anyone saw his face which he knew resembled a tomato right now.

"Sit down," she repeated, holding his shoulders and gently pushing him down the wooden bench beside him. "And no buts! It's my treat today!"

Since when did he become a rusty Tin Man that he couldn't even move his own butt to sit down?

And since when did he become so inarticulate?

"Mister!" Tomoyo waved at the ice cream vendor cheerfully, skipping to meet him at his stall.

The ice cream vendor gave her his signature crooked smile, his dark eyes crinkling. "Hi Miss Tomoyo! Another strawberry and vanilla cone for you?"

"And a popsicle," she added, nodding her head at Eriol, "for my friend."

"Just a popsicle?" he echoed, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. "But my ice cream is the best!" He raised a tanned fist at his chest, a contrast against his white shirt.

"I know, Mister!" she agreed, nodding with all her heart. "But Eriol here isn't a fan of sweet things." She scowled at Eriol as if hating sweets was the worst thing one could ever do. The old man beneath his stall was wearing the same expression.

Eriol's jaw dropped in astonishment. What was happening to the world? Tomoyo was giving him a look, and It was because of... _sweets?_

_Jesus Christ._

"You'll try one the next time we come here, right?" she purred sweetly, but Eriol noticed the persistence ringing in every syallable. She shot him another look, this one honeyed, but it gave him the message anyhow.

_It's just this once, _he thought. _I'll forgive the girl._

Eriol shrugged his shoulders in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"I'll get just the popsicle and my ice cream, thanks!" she chirped as if nothing happened, beaming brightly at the ice cream vendor.

"Coming right up!" the ice cream vendor disappeared beneath his stall, and Tomoyo patiently waited. Eriol took the time to look at the surroundings. He had never been to this park before; after all, he had only been here for a few months. But even so... he should come here more often. His life had been filled with just sex and basketball and sex, that he forgot these little things. The places that are nice and quiet.

Bushes and trees were everywhere, shading them from the harsh sun. Falling leaves were on the soft ground, and it crushed with a crisp sound each time he stepped on one. Birds were chirping everywhere, and the wind was whistling with them. The chorus of nature. To him, it was so rare, being exposed to such material pleasures all the time. His hand gently clutched a falling leaf, soft yet brittle against his fingers. He let it go to fall on the earth where it belonged.

Suddenly, Tomoyo was beside him, holding out his popsicle, and licking her ice cream cone which had a scoop of strawberry and of vanilla. Weren't teens obsessed with dieting these days? Why was she getting two scoops of ice cream?

Mumbling a 'thank you,' he hesitantly put the popsicle in his mouth. How long has it been since he had eaten anything sweet? Two-three years, tops?

"Wow." He was even surprised at himself. He looked back at the yellow popsicle on the wooden stick. It looked normal. But it tasted...

"Good, right?" It was Tomoyo could read his thoughts. "It's not that sweet, but it's very tasty. It's cool and milky. Mister's the best!"

The ice cream vendor beamed at them, and Eriol could not help but smile inspite of himself. Tomoyo slipped in beside him, looking at the surroundings, but she didn't look she was taking it in.

"You know, the people said you were mean and silent," she mused as she licked her ice cream happily.

Eriol's face crinkled in disbelief. "Why hang out with me if that's what they're telling you?"

"I think you're just... silent." she confessed, bowing her head in embarassment. "From what I know, people usually have this scary glint in their eyes. " she shuddered at the thought. "I'll never forget it when people look like that. It... it scares me."

He could feel his heart melting at her words, and he wanted to believe them - but no. He had fucked so many women, and had broken so many hearts at just the age of 19. That was more than enough proof that he was mean. Actually, saying that he was mean was downplaying all his sins. He was... heartless.

"I might scare you, then," he replied coldly,"you might hate me for it."

"I won't." she assured him, smiling as if she knew him well.

How can she be so sure when they just met? Did she just lose all her sanity when she went to London?

"Are you stupid?" he spat out. "This is just one day. You've never seen the real me!"

"But even if I did, I think you're not that...mean. When you were looking at the park, your eyes looked... gentle."

Eriol was dumbstruck. Wasn't she talking to the ice cream vendor? How could she have seen him? And even if she did, he had no idea that his eyes were gentle. He hadn't even heard of being gentle. He knew she was just talking nonsense.

She was being stupid.

"You don't know anything," his anger was rising at the very moment. It was hard to keep his cool when someone he hadn't even met would just bombard her with such statements. As if they knew each other!

"Look, see!" she clasped her hands together, her smile not leaving her face. "You may say cold words, and you may look cold, but inside... you're not!"

"Why are you being so darn persistent?" he roared up, standing up in anger. "You don't KNOW a single thing about me! I don't even know you! Do you think you know everything?"

That was when he noticed he had hit a nerve, when pain flashed in her normally cheerful eyes. It was gone the moment it came, but he knew he had seen it. And it hurt him to see it.

But Eriol knew no emotions besides hate and anger and lust, that the single pain he felt for the very first time flamed his insides in a way that he could not explain. And guys who only knew anger hid every other emotion that they rarely felt... with anger.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" he threw the popsicle on the floor, and left the silent Tomoyo who was staring at the ground.

He could not understand what was happening. It was just one day. Just one fucking day. He wasn't supposed to be doing this! For the record, he wasn't even supposed to feel like this! He should be with a a girl right now, fucking her senseless. Fucking her until he had forgotten everything. Until he had forgotten about that stupid girl who thought she knew everything. That stupid girl who thought he was... kind.

That stupid girl.

He stopped in his tracks, looking around the forest he had gotten himself into. He was under the trees near the park, but he didn't know where exactly. He saw a flash of orange against the green canopy. It was sunset already? They had been together that long?

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath, "stop thinking about the damned girl already!"

He retreated under a huge tree, resting his hot head against the cool trunk. The wind was a bit tamer as it fanned his face, as if trying to soothe him from all the pent up emotions he kept inside his enigmatic facade.

He closed his eyes and tried to shake his all thoughts away, thinking it was best to calm down first before actually trying to think of what to do. Sex was the best way to make his head and heart numb, but he was in no position to do so, not with the woman he left in the park.

He must've left already, he thought to himself, scoffing. She must've hated the way I looked.

"_From what I know, people usually have this scary glint in their eyes. I'll never forget it when people look like that. It... it scares me."_ her sweet voice echoed in his already confused head, jumbling the very thoughts he was trying to arrange.

_She must've been scared. She will never forget it... So she won't talk to me again. _He punched the air in glee. It was the best way to stop her from talking to him anymore.

But... a certain emotion in his heart tugged his thoughts, letting his hand sink to the ground. He usually had his emotions in check, and he was certain he could hide his emotions better than an actor. Why was he acting like this?

He raked a pale hand across his azure bangs and looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning purple.

_What could she be doing now?_

_Stupid Eriol,_ he chided himself, _she must be at home, crying her eyes out. She was stupid, after all. _

_But you were stupid as well,_ a voice in his head reminded him. It was different. Was it his conscience?

"God! Am I sick or something?" he screamed to the sky, as if hoping for an answer. The leaves swayed, as the sky turned darker, but there was no answer.

Nothing.

He thought he was all alone, and he knew he was destined to be alone. It was just stupid to think that there would ever be someone to talk to him, to answer his queries, to share his problems, or just... to listen. And to be there.

He screamed in agony at the pain that crushed his heart which he tried to keep whole.

He did not want to be alone. He knew it, he felt it, and it killed him not to know it was the only thing that could never, ever happen.

He buried his face in his hands, but there were no tears. Only anguish. He stayed there for hours, not caring about the wind which howled now, and the chill that seeped through his skin.

What he did not notice was a girl, leaning on the same tree trunk opposite him, her eyes filled with tears.

**O.o.O.o.O**

So what do you think, huh? Review people! I'd like to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	3. Rainy Hearts

**My Playboy**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary: He played with women to kill time. She was an angel, pure and innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. Now, be mine. ExT, bit of SxS. Warning: mature content.**

shika: Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter for you. I apologize deeply for having OOC characters (okay, sorry for being repetitive) but I hope you still get to appreciate my story. I wanted a change in the story somewhat. Think of it as an... experiment. Without any further ado, here's the next chapter!

**O.o.O.o.O**

It was one of the worst days in Eriol Hiiragizawa's life.

It wasn't like he had any single good day in life, but this day was just pure bullshit. For starters, who would have even thought of not setting the alarm clock when there were three exams for the day? Eriol found himself staring stupidly at the red digits glaring 9:00 a.m. when he finally woke up after sleeping at about 4:00 am in the morning.

Now, to go to school or not to go to school?

It was still better to answer two exams than to miss all three.

The furious teenager dressed up as fast as he could, breaking everything in his way, and cursing at every single moment. The strings of curses he muttered under his breath were enough to make their gardener, their maids, their cook, their butler, and everyone else in the house faint.

"Why didn't you wake me, Sarah?" he sent a death glare at one of the maids who was dusting the family portrait outside his room. _The family portrait._ The boy rolled his eyes.

The stupid maid didn't wake him because of dusting the damned family portrait. _What the fuck._

"Instead of trying to clean something that will never get clean, why didn't you just wake me up!" He was shouting so loudly that the neighbors outside the huge mansion could swear they heard someone's voice. His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were completely made of both fire and ice.

_Ice and fire?_ Even his very own eyes were fighting. _Great._

Sarah bowed profusely, crying apologies over and over again as tears spilled down her cheeks. He resisted the urge to crush the stupid bun of dark hair that circled her head and drag her down the stairs. His vision was getting darker by the moment that he didn't know what he could do.

It wasn't even her fault, he knew. He should've just set that darned clock.

And he didn't even have time to study.

_Dammit._

"Achoo!" he suddenly sneezed. Sarah looked at him in horror, her deep brown eyes in fright.

"Master Eriol-" she started, but Eriol raised his hand to silence her as he wiped his nose. Several more curses escaped his already dirty mouth.

"Leave me alone," he ordered, his voice icy. But then his conscience kicked in – wait, he had one? - and it made his last word come out as a plea. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Master," Sarah bowed her head again. Eriol noticed the pure concern in her blue eyes, and he wanted to apologize – but he wasn't in the right mind to say anything. What if he said the wrong things and made everything worse?

Eriol just shooed her away with a wave of his hand, and Sarah bowed, explaining that she would just be in the kitchen when he needed her, but then Eriol caught a glimpse of the family portrait. T_he Hiiragizawa family portrait. _He didn't even want to look at the damn thing! It just ruined his already shitty day!

"Wait a minute," he raked his dark hair forcefully, his nails digging deep into his scalp. "Can you please, _please_ take this picture someplace where I won't see it?"

"But Master, Madame Melissa specifically ordered-" she tried to answer, but Eriol held up his hand again to silence her.

"She already left yesterday, remember? Bring it back when she arrives. It won't be for a month or so, right? She won't notice. Just... please." his voice faltered, and he looked away as he tried to hide his face from her. He was pathetic. He couldn't even look strong and manly in front of his own maid.

Sarah, noticing this, called their butler, Max, and bowed again. "I understand, Master. It will be gone as soon as possible."

By the time Max arrived, Eriol had already gained composure, after chiding himself to just look cold and suave. He rubbed his temples; his head was throbbing in pain, and his throat stung – was this because of the rain last night?

He had stayed beneath the tree even after rain and strong winds came, determined not to leave the place until he had collected his thoughts. He only ended up more confused when the night darkened and the rain ceased, and it was already 1 a.m. in the morning. And to top things off, he had gotten himself sick. And he had those stupid exams to take care of – wait, the exams...

He groaned inwardly. He was in deep shit.

"Sarah! Give me three painkillers, and Max! Get the car ready! I need to be in school in five minutes!"

**Chapter III: Rainy Hearts**

By the time he had arrived at school, the corridors were already empty. He ran as fast as he could to his classroom, ignoring the teachers who were reprimanding him because he was running in the halls. By the time he reached the classroom, the students' faces were already buried in the exam papers, their faces a mix of confusion and anger, as if blaming the papers for being so hard.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Miss Okazaki's usually motherly eyes were now like a hawk, glaring down at him like he was her next meal. She tightened her hold on a stick, which was supposedly used to hit students who were caught cheating – which was now for a latecomer. There was a forced smile on her taut face, as if she were trying her hardest not to bare her fangs at him. Eriol shuddered in fear. Where was Miss Okazaki and where did they hide her?

"If I don't hear a good excuse from you, you will be standing outside the class the whole day, _even_ if you have 2 more exams after this."

Eriol began telling a tale of his head hurting badly, and of having a really bad cold that he had to force himself to come to school, sneezing a few times just to prove his point. Miss Okazaki's eyes gradually softened as she finally let him take the exam, but only for the remaining fifteen minutes. He sighed in relief as the hawk transformed into a mother again, glancing at the class for cheaters.

Eriol smirked. English was, after all, easy as pie. At least there was something good about the day, but no. When his eyes scanned the surroundings, his smile faded and his anger bubbled up, he didn't even know why! It was just that the seat next to him was empty. _The stupid girl's seat._

"It seems like there are a lot of sick students today," Miss Okazaki commented when she noticed Eriol's gaze, "Tomoyo's mother called in to tell that she is having a fever. She was in the rain last night. Here," she handed him his exam papers, "your 15 minutes starts now."

_Rain?_ She was in rain last night?

Eriol barely even breezed through his papers as Miss Okazaki's words echoed inside his head... She didn't leave when he left? How long did she stay in the rain...and why did she even stay?

_Maybe she was waiting for you._ It was the voice in his head again.

Eriol's fists suddenly clenched in anger. How could she be waiting for him when it looked like he wasn't even going back? Guilt seeped into his heart, and he found it hard to even look at his test paper. How could he even answer an exam when it was his fault she was in bed? It was unfair for her if he took an exam and she...

_Why am I even thinking of this? _He mentally slapped himself, and stared angrily at the paper. He had to finish this. How could he even be stupid enough to think when he had only like, less than 15 minutes left?

As if by instinct, he glanced at the empty chair beside him and sighed. _Fine,_ he said to himself, I will _apologize..._

_But what if she was so scared of you that she doesn't want to see __you anymore?_

Eriol Hiiragizawa found himself cursing his own head.

**O.o.O.o.O**

It was a miracle that Eriol was able to finish his exam in a measly five minutes, because he wasted the ten precious minutes thinking about the sick, stupid girl who was so dumb that she didn't even think of attending class especially when there were exams scheduled for the day.

He glanced at the students around him whose bodies were slumped lifelessly on their desks, the exam having zapped out all their lifelines. Some were groaning as they buried their head in their hands, muttering curses under their breaths, wishing they had studied instead of played around. Sakura was sniffing uncontrollably, even if Syaoran had stayed up with her all night to teach her English. Only Eriol and Syaoran were the only ones who looked calm and collected. As expected of the aces of the class.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Miss Okazaki suddenly called as she shuffled the exam papers in her hands, "a moment, please."

Eriol gave her a confused look that she ignored, pointing to the door sternly. He heaved a huge sigh as he dragged himself outside the classroom, his teacher following him closely at his heels.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Miss Okazaki faced him, adjusting her glasses. Her voice was motherly and stern at the same time. Eriol just sighed again and laid his head on the wall. "I noticed you were staring at Tomoyo's chair more than half the time during the exam-" a smirk played upon her lips, and she hid them by pursing her lips "-and since you're late, I'll leave this to you instead of going to detention."

She dropped a handful of papers in Eriol's hands, cocking an eyebrow at the confused boy. "Her exams are take-home, since she has no choice but to be absent because of her sickness. Remind her to pass everything tomorrow. Is everything clear, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"But Ma'am-"

"No buts, Mr. Hiiragizawa!" she cut him off fiercely, her dark eyes glaring at him. "Or would you prefer detention... for a week?"

_A week?_ Eriol's jaw dropped in astonishment. A week of darned copying and boring chores just because of being an hour late?

"Well, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" asked Miss Okazaki, tapping her feet on the tiles impatiently. Her eyes looked like he could swallow him whole and he shuddered again, quickly nodding at the tigress in front of him. "I will, Miss Okazaki."

"Very well," Miss Okazaki's anger was diffused so suddenly like a light turned off. She gave him one of her motherly smiles and arranged her glasses. "I'll see you tomorrow with Tomoyo or with just her exams, if she still can't make it."

She waved a hand and turned, leaving the shocked boy holding a huge sheaf of papers in his hands. Who would've thought someone with such gentle, motherly eyes could become a complete animal?

Nevertheless, he would still have to deliver the papers to someone who was scared of him.

Bullshit.

**O.o.O.o.O**

After that, Eriol's day passed off a bit more smoothly, with just a lot of sneezes and tons of curses. Still, at least he was able to answer all the exams, and he was pretty sure he had aced each and every one of them. He was better than his classmates who were already dead beside him, their auras black.

Even Yamazaki, the class clown, was dragging his feet like a zombie as he headed to his locker. Moments later, he was banging his head against the cold metal, and Chiharu was suddenly shouting at him, but instead of prying his head off the dented locker, she even pushed his head further, fuming angrily about the exams.

Sakura was already buried in Syaoran's arms as she cried; trying in vain to explain how she had forgotten everything he had taught her.

His eyes instantly turned to the empty chair beside him. _Bullshit. __The exams._ He suddenly sneezed.

_Fuck._

Eriol glared at everyone as he pound his feet as he walked, his head hotter than ever. One could even put an egg on top of it, and it would be a boiled egg soon enough. Even the girls who liked him got scared of him, because his gait was screaming anger all the way. People gave way as he passed, scared of even being touched by him. They knew a fight would start even with a small brush against his shirt

But even if the girls were scared, they were still mesmerized by his beauty. After all, only Eriol Hiiragizawa could look like a god even if his eyes were shooting death glares.

The girls who were cowering in fright suddenly fell in love with the enigmatic boy in front of them.

Ignoring all stares and whispers, Eriol stopped in front of his locker, and he opened it, thousands of letters and flowers gushing forth from it. Girls were crossing their fingers, wishing their letter would be read. Eriol had this habit of just reading one each day and entertaining the person who wrote it.

Some people would find it disgusting if it were someone else, but then again, this was Eriol. All the girls would lay their lives on the line just to have him speak to them.

As promised, Eriol dumped all the letters in the trash except for one. The letter had caught his eye, with its envelope in shiny purple with little flowers. Since Eriol was very much angry, he ripped the envelope off and read the letter before throwing it in the trash with the rest.

_You will do, _he thought, his member hardening at just thinking.

_And when you do it, I will forget everything_.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Dear Eriol,_

_My name is Lila, and I'm a freshman. I just transferred to this school weeks ago, and I thought I wasn't going to want it because I was too reluctant to leave the home I knew and the people I loved. But when I saw you in my first day of class, I knew everything was perfect. _

_I__ fell in love with you at first sight._

_I hope I can meet you and talk to you. If it's okay with you, I'd like to meet you in the back of the building of the class._

_I love you, Eriol. And I hope my letter is the one you pick. I summoned up all my courage just for this day – just for you._

_Lila_

He dashed as fast as he could to the back of the huge building, his aching member pulsing and making all his thoughts go bad. He just wanted to have her. He wanted to make her scream for him. He wanted her to beg for his cock, which he will be more than willing to thrust inside her...

And he stopped, his breathing labored from running and from thinking of... such things. He dropped his bag and the papers on the floor.

Lila was in front of him, her brown eyes widened in shock. She had long auburn hair that reached her waist, and he knew it was the perfect thing to grab while he fucked her... The slender curves that showed from her fitted uniform, and those huge breasts! How could a freshman even have such huge tits at a young age? But what made her even sexier was the innocent look on her face.

_This will be her first time,_ he thought to himself, smirking._ And she will love it and think of me fucking her all the time._

His mouth was watering, his member pulsing angrily from his pants. All he wanted was to take it out and thrust it into her right there and then-

"Eriol," she tried to hide her blushing face by looking down, and Eriol could only see a pool of auburn hair. "I'm-I'm happy you came."

_Came? I haven't even..._His need wanted to tear his pants and be free.

"I came because I needed you," he replied, his voice husky. She looked up, her brown eyes widening in surprise.

He could hear his heart pound in his ears, and then, without even thinking, he pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists. She opened her mouth to scream, but he muted it with a kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her, reveling in her virgin lips. She tried to wrench from his grip, murmuring against his lips as she tied to move, but to no avail. Her body bumped into his need and it burned in agony and pleasure, and so he pushed himself to her, burying his erection in her legs. He pulled from the kiss when he tasted her tears.

"Eriol," she cried, her face in deep pain, "please don't do this."

"No?" he placed his free hand on her waist and lifted her shirt up. She squealed in horror, but he continued his ministrations. "You said you loved me. People who love each other _fuck_ each other."

Lila winced at his words, and it was probably the first time she had heard about it. But Eriol had fucked so many virgins before that he was so used to it. He knew she would give up sooner or later. And then they would have fun. He smiled as he ran an experienced hand up her spine, and she shivered in delight.

He smirked. Girls are so easy to please.

"No-no!" she tried to move, concealing her pleasure by putting on a contorted face, "we don't even know each other!"

Eriol sneered, and unclasped her bra. She cried in protest, and he kissed her again to smother another scream. This time, he kissed her with more force, prying her unresponsive mouth open. She suddenly bit his lips to fight him, and he pulled off, licking the blood on his lips. He laughed.

"So then, why did you tell me that you love me?" his fingers now moved to her nipples, pinching them in a way he knew no girl could ever resist. She moaned and shook her head, telling him to stop. He suddenly stopped and stared into her eyes. He noticed the disappointment in her eyes and he laughed to himself, victorious.

"You were lying about that?" he growled. She was growing red in the face, and she looked away, embarrassed. He chuckled. "Let's warm you up a bit so that you can answer, huh?"

And before she could even respond, his lips pressed against her other nipple as his other hand continued to pinch the opposite breast. His eyes were on her as he blew on her breast and she gasped in ecstasy. He tightened the grip on her wrists as she reluctantly tried to move away.

Her movements hit his member again, and he groaned inwardly. The aching was too much. And with that, he sucked on her nipple, the way a hungry child sucks from a mother's breast as if it hadn't eaten for weeks. He sucked and pinched expertly, earning moans and shouts of pure bliss from the maiden.

Suddenly, he stopped. Lila groaned in frustration. He looked in her hungry eyes and smiled when he noticed she was now willing. "Your answer?"

His breath on her nipple made her moan, and she couldn't think anymore. She knew this was bad, but oh, her body was burning wherever Eriol touched her... his dark eyes melted all her composure and made her lose herself... His lips... His lips... she couldn't even string a coherent sentence together. She wanted him – no, she needed him, she needed him! No! She couldn't. She had barely met the guy!

"I-I" she stuttured, her breathing hitched. He lazily traced circles around her thighs, and she couldn't think straight because of all the want her body screamed of. But she knew it was wrong, and she had to fight with her last shred of dignity. "I- I am lying..."

"Hmmm?" Eriol was unconvinced as he pried her legs open, and brushed her aching vagina, which was already wet. She cried in pleasure as his fingers traced her clitoris. "Eriol, Eriol!" she cried as his hands moved its magic, rubbing her swollen clitoris.

She was moaning and groaning and melting in his arms, her breathing fast and ragged. Her eyes were closed, loving the sensations Eriol gave her. "Eriol! Ahh… Uhh…"She pushed her hips to him in need as he rubbed faster, pinching her every now and then, and her cries heightened, and he knew...

He suddenly stopped, smiling. The look of frustration on Lila's face was so obvious; he wanted to laugh out loud. He had won. He wanted to tease her more, for the look on her face was truly priceless, but his member was burning so painfully that he had to end the games now.

"Do-don't stop," she pleaded, her eyes hazy with lust. "I wasn't- I wasn't lying."

And that was the only thing that he needed as he kissed her lips and took her.

It was lips to lips and skin onskin. The birds in the area had already escaped, due to the loud moans the maiden was emitting. Eriol, who wanted to be inside her once and for all, pushed her to the grass as he ripped his pants open to relieve his aching member.

He had ripped her panties, revealing her wetness to him. He smirked, ripping a pack of condoms and hurriedly covering his member with it.

"Take me, please," she pleaded breathlessly, stroking her clitoris as hard as she could. She was moaning and writhing in his arms, and it was music to his ears. It was just her first time, and yet she was so intoxicated.

Eriol lowered his head to her ears and whispered, "be mine." His breath fanned her neck and ears, making her shiver in delight and passion. She wound her arms and legs around his body, ready to receive him, her eyes a pool of pure lust.

"Ye-yes I am," it was hard to speak when Eriol was so close to her, and it was making her head stop thinking. The pleasure soaked her mind in desires and lust, until there was nothing left.

Eriol looked victorious as he positioned himself at her entrance. He was not going to tell her it was going to hurt. What did it matter? All it mattered was to relieve him off his desires. He rubbed his member against her wet entrance, moaning with her. He was about to enter her when she suddenly raised her hand.

"E-Eriol," she gasped, lifting her head up, "I seem to have crunched your papers-" she took one shriveled paper with difficulty, squirting her eyes to study it. "It seems to be… exams."

Papers? Exams? A lightbulb suddenly lit up in his lust-filled brain. _Exams…?_

_Oh shit. Tomoyo._

Without even thinking twice, he zipped his pants and grabbed the papers messed with sweat and dirt.

"Eriol?" Lila growled in frustration. "Are we going to do it or not?"

"We'll do it sometime, baby," he landed a kiss on her cheek, ignoring the astonishment painted on her flushed face. He stood up and arranged his clothes, not even bothering to look at the woman naked on the grass.

"ERIOL!" she shrieked, suddenly sitting up. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I have to deliver these exam papers, I nearly forgot," he shot her an apologetic smile as he buttoned his shirt, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"That's it? _I'm sorry?"_ her voice had raised an octave higher, and she was already standing up, her fists clenched in anger. "You started this, and then you suddenly _leave?"_

"Baby," he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers suddenly on her clitoris, "if I make you come now with my fingers-" his breath on her ear made her lose control "-will it suffice for today? If I enter you, I might not be able to bring this to her_. It takes a long time for me to come_."

Before she could even retort, two fingers penetrated her, and a moan escaped her throat. He kissed her as he went in and out of her, pinching her clitoris every now and then.

Lila was so heavy with lust that she forgot what they were talking about, and she came so fast she hadn't even noticed it. She wasn't even aware that Eriol left as she closed her eyes to savor her orgasm.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Tomoyo…" he gasped, running as fast as he could, "Tomoyo."

How could be so stupid not to ask where she lived? She even had to gatecrash Syaoran and Sakura's date just to get her address. He tried not to look at Syaoran's livid eyes as he had caught them kissing (he honestly didn't mean to), and Sakura's frustrated look. They were just getting in the mood, Syaoran's eyes screamed out, shooting daggers at his friend.

He tried to explain that they weren't answering their phones, but he quickly understood the reason and just apologized, running as fast as he could to the address Sakura had grumbled angrily.

But now that he was in front of a huge white mansion, covered by huge white gates, he just wanted to turn back and run. How could he face her?

A guard appeared from the guard house on the left side of the gate, near the tall white walls, and Eriol introduced himself as Tomoyo's classmate, showing him the exam papers and his ID as proof. It seemed that Eriol had a way with words, for at first, the guard didn't allow him to enter, but after a few words, the guard eyed him suspiciously, but finally let the boy enter.

Eriol was surprised with what he saw. He was standing on a long driveway to the huge white mansion, which supported about four floors. At both sides of the driveway was a lavish garden that greeted him, complete with bushes, cherry blossom trees, and a bridge over a huge pond filled with koi fish. Birds chirped from the trees, and huddled on the grass as they pecked fallen fruits.

Tomoyo seemed to be as rich as him.

A butler, who introduced himself as Leo, led him inside, and he was astonished by the furnishings. The whole mansion was simple but beautiful. The walls were painted in white, and the furnishings were in light colors or in wood tones. A huge chandelier hung from the dome shaped ceiling, which revealed the clear blue sky and the fluffy clouds. The floors were made of lacquered wood. The huge mansion gave him a feeling of serenity and home, which he never felt in his own house. Mark gestured him to the lacquered wooden door on the right, which he explained was the parlor. He also explained that Tomoyo's mother will come meet him a few minutes, before bowing and excusing himself to prepare some tea.

Meet Tomoyo's mother? His knees suddenly shuddered in panic. He didn't sign up for this. Couldn't he just give Leo the exam papers and leave? Trembling hands turned the golden knob, and the boy entered the room which contained the same homey feel as the front. A fireplace was on the left side, and soft white leather chairs were placed around the room. In the middle was a low lacquered table (they loved wood that much) where Leo placed the tea. At the far end of the room was a huge window which overlooked the garden. The windows were wide open, and the breeze seeped in, making the creamy curtains dance. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air, and Eriol inhaled deeply.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," it was a sharp voice, a contrast to the serene parlor, that broke Eriol's chain of thought. He turned around and saw a woman in her early thirties, with short dark brown hair and piercing bluish-gray eyes that made him shudder in his seat. She was nothing like Tomoyo or the house. Is she even her mother?

"I'm Sonomi Daidouji," she arranged her crisp red suit and held out a hand, which Eriol shook briefly. "Tomoyo's mother." She flashed him a smile, noticing that Eriol's face was in pure shock.

"I'm used to people gaping at me like that when they see me," she said nonchalantly, taking the seat beside him, "Tomoyo looks very much like…" there was a sudden silence as she sipped her tea, seeming lost in thought.

Eriol patiently waited for her answer, sipping his tea as well. It was warm and comforting, pretty much like the house and the aura in the place. It was Tomoyo's mother that stood out.

She heaved a huge sigh. "She looks exactly like her father." Eriol could swear he saw a flash of pain in her sharp eyes, and he let the topic go, unwilling to hurt her. "But anyway, I'm very sorry to say that Tomoyo is pretty much sick, so she can't see any visitors."

Eriol knew that was what he wanted to hear the moment he entered the house, but he could not shake off the disappointment he felt. Was he even supposed to feel like this? He was only supposed to bring papers and leave, and not take care of patients, right?

His heart ached differently. He tried to shake the feelings off, reluctantly handing her the exam papers.

"Miss Okazaki asked me to bring this over," he explained, "it's the exams we did earlier. Tomoyo has to finish the exams and pass them tomorrow if she can go to school. But if she can't make it, I can drop by here tomorrow to get it before I go to school. "

Sonomi smiled warmly, and her features began to soften. He was beginning to see Tomoyo in her. "Are you sure it's no bother, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"I'm quite alright," he forced himself to smile. Sonomi suddenly put her hands in his, her eyes warming.

"Thank you, son," she whispered, "you are a very nice person."

Holding a hand you barely knew, and making assumptions already? Calling him '_son_'? Bloody hell.

_It runs it the family._

"I-I must be going now," he stuttered, pulling his hand away from hers, "I'll just come by tomorrow."

"You're leaving already?" she asked in shock. Eriol was about to cook up some excuse to leave, when Sonomi's phone rang. She excused herself for a second before pressing the OK button on her phone. Eriol bowed and turned but not before hearing her scream.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? I DIDN'T HIRE YOU TO MAKE SUCH STUPID MISTAKES!"

Eriol gaped at what he saw. Was she bipolar or something? She could be cold, warm, and mad in just a span of five minutes? Then that means… Tomoyo…

_What the heck?_

His heart suddenly dropped when he thought of her, and he walked faster. He had to get away from weirdoes that were in his life. He had no space for them. It would just be a pain.

_Or not?_ The voice in his head was playing with him again, and he rubbed in temples in anger as he half-ran out of the mansion. His heart was heavy, and yet, he didn't know why. It was a good thing that Leo opened the huge white double doors for him, or he could've kicked them open in his anger.

Stupid Eriol, he chided himself, _you've just done your job._ _Now stay away from the weirdoes before they infect you with their stupidity._

He broke into a run, trying to shut out all the emotions that were seeping from his heart. Maybe he should look for Lila and finally bang her. Yes, that would be a great idea, right?

He knew he was only fooling himself, for he felt differently. It annoyed him all the more, because he knew he was supposed to love sex. It was the only thing he could do.

_Right, Eriol, right?_

He stopped in his tracks as he fought with himself_. Yes,_ he told himself firmly, _you will have sex tonight. _

_Just do it__!_

He smirked. He was winning the fight with his weak conscience. The sex will be fast, hard and rough. Exactly the way he wanted it. Fresh determination fueled his senses, and he walked again, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Eriol, wait!"

He turned around, and his resolve completely vanished in thin air.

**O.o.O.o.O**

shika**: **Thanks again for reading! Sooo... what do you think will happen next? Review please! It will be highly appreciated!


	4. Syaoran's Warning

**My Playboy**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary: He played with women to kill time. She was an angel, pure and innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. Now, be mine. ExT, bit of SxS. Warning: mature content.**

shika: Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter! Again, as always, I apologize. And I hope your love for your story hasn't died. I implore you guys to. Hihi. Enjoy!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Had he suddenly gone mute, because he could only open his mouth, but not be able to produce even the slightest sound?

Had he suddenly gotten in a coma, because his body stiffened so suddenly, he couldn't even close his dropped jaw?

Had he suddenly lost his mind, because he seriously, seriously couldn't even think straight? Not even a word?

He could only gape in shock and surprise as the woman stopped as she reached him, putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her long dark tresses were jumbled everywhere, but they did not make her look any less beautiful. Her cheeks were completely flushed, a contrast to her unusually pale skin and lips, which was slightly chafed. And why was she wearing just a white nightgown? If she had fever, she should be covered in blankets. She shouldn't even be up!

The flimsy, translucent material of the dress made him want to look… but no! He fought with himself, using his last shred of civility not to look, because he was slowly losing his mind.

You cannot bang a sick person, or a friend of your friends (which was both Sakura and Syaoran). Isn't that common sense?

He closed his eyes unwillingly, forcing himself to breathe deeply, and trying to make his head fly to other topics. But no! Fire darkly licked his conscience, and he knew he had no way out.

"ACHOO!" Her sneeze broke his chain of dirty thoughts, and Eriol was secretly glad she did so, because he was roused from such inhumane ideas that he should not be inflicting upon such an innocent mistress. He pulled off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders even before she could retort. She suddenly smiled.

"You forgive me, now?" she clutched his dark jacket on her chest as a sign of gratitude, her eyes soft as she gazed upon his.

Wasn't he the one supposed to apologize for throwing a popsicle she bought, and for leaving her? He was the reason she was sick in the first place, and yet, she was saying _sorry?_

Stupidity was the only word Eriol could find to describe her. But underneath it all, he felt guilt bubble in his heart as well. It trickled in his insides slowly, making him feel very frustrated at himself. He shouldn't have done all those things!

"O-only because you're sick," he grumbled, looking at the ground.

When he suddenly remembered that the sick Tomoyo was outside the house, his head shot up, his eyes fierce as he looked at the puzzled girl in front of him.

"Why aren't you out here, anyway? You're supposed to be in bed!"

She held out the papers, grinning sheepishly. "I need help with the exams. I just came from overseas, remember?" she cast him a smile made of pure honey. And butterflies. And flowers. How could she look so mesmerizing when she was sick?

"Please, Eriol?"

It was warm amethyst against the blue ice, which was slightly melting in her gaze. She was winning.

Miss Okazaki didn't say anything about helping her, right? And it wasn't exactly cheating, because he was h_elping_ her get the answers and not _giving_ them away. Right?

_Right?_

The resolve he made minutes ago turned to dust.

**Chapter IV: Syaoran's Warning**

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," Sakura averted her eyes from her boyfriend's gaze who had his arms wrapped around her. She saw the disappointment in his eyes that he quickly tried to hide, so she quickly explained herself. "I've been thinking about… Eriol."

"Eriol?" his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I know he interrupted us, but that doesn't really matter, does it? I won't do anything to hurt you, even if he didn't even come."

His chocolate brown eyes were filled with truth, and Sakura instantly succumbed to the dark orbs that beckoned her back to his arms. But her main objective seemed to present itself over and over in her mind, that when he began to kiss her again, she simply had to stop.

This time, Syaoran did not try to hide the disgruntlement in his eyes. But before he could open his mouth to retort, Sakura placed a delicate finger on his lips. "Syaoran… Do you think Eriol will be fine going to Tomoyo's alone?"

Syaoran gaped at her in disbelief. He can't believe his own girlfriend would be killing the mood over such a trivial matter. And they were just getting started…

"Don't look at me like that, Syaoran, please?" she began to trace the furrowed brows, as if trying to ease his boyfriend's anxiety, "but Tomoyo was suddenly gone yesterday, and I was supposed to go home with her, and Eriol was gone too…"

"But that could just be a coincidence, right? I mean, they just met the other day. What could happen?" Syaoran answered nonchalantly, sighing.

Sakura paused as a frown formed her angelic face, as if debating whether to tell Syaoran what she thought of. Sensing this, Syaoran wrapped an arm gently around her waist and put his fingers on her chin.

"Tell me," he coaxed her, trying to soothe her with his smile. If he needed to block the sun just to stop her from doing the slightest of a frown, he would do it.

"Well," she clasped her hands together, as if trying to assert herself, "Tomoyo and Eriol are both sick, remember? And I called Tomoyo's house last night, and she wasn't at home. Then I called again this morning, and the maids said she just arrived at early morning. Maybe it was just coincidence. "

Sakura grinned sheepishly at him, already waiting for his taunts that she was just thinking too much, but it never came. The boy in front of her was frozen in thought; his arms limp even if they were around her.

"Syaoran, I thought…?"

"Sakura, let's go visit Tomoyo."

Sakura knew, for a fact, that something was up, because Syaoran would never be suddenly out of the mood, when he was particularly passionate minutes ago. She needed him as well, but she could not say a thing when she spotted a serious glint that replaced the misty look in his eyes a while ago. It would be have to be important to stop them from what they were doing.

The amber eye boy silently led her girlfriend to the all-too familiar mansion where they used to play when they were kids. The guards greeted them cordially and let them inside, exchanging greetings along the way. Syaoran was still as polite and good-natured as ever, and Sakura was the only one who noticed the slight sharpness in his tone. After all, years of being his girlfriend made her notice the smallest things about him, even the way his fingers trembled when he touched her waist, as if he could break her…

The couple they were talking about a while ago were quite near them, and both of them were silent. Eriol was frozen in his steps, his back to them. Tomoyo was gasping for breath, clutching her chest and the jacket that was probably Eriol's.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's sharp intake of breath, and she squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

"I need help with the exams. I just came from overseas, remember?" Even if Tomoyo's voice was soft, they could easily hear her in the eerie quietness of the whole garden. It seemed like the whole estate was listening to their conversation. Tomoyo shot Eriol one of her sweetest smiles, and Syaoran noticed his bestfriend's knees buckle.

That was so, very wrong.

"Please, Eriol?" she prodded on, her gaze not leaving the boy's face. Syaoaran's knuckles were already white from clenching his fists.

"Sakura," he whispered, his voice urgent, "please help Tomoyo with the exams."

"But I haven't even—"

"Please." His voice was soft and gentle, and dipped with worry, that Sakura could only nod as she looked at her best friend. Taking a deep breath, she bounced off to her best friend, knowing Syaoran needed to talk to Eriol. Why else would he let her teach Tomoyo, when she sucked at the exams?

Syaoran followed swiftly behind her as she hugged her best friend, and she smiled in surprise.

"Sakura! Syaoran! I didn't know you guys were here!" Tomoyo hugged her back tenderly, truly grateful for their presence. This segue slowly made Eriol's mind wake up, the wheels in his head slowly turning like it was for the very first time.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but I really need to consult you about something-" Sakura peered cautiously at Syaoran, who nodded her to go on, "-I will help you with your exams, and then I'll ask you something."

Tomoyo shot her a look of confusion, and Syaoran quickly spoke. "I also need a word with Eriol." He turned his head to the boy who was gaping at them. "You don't mind, do you?"

Syaoran also shot Eriol a look, that he quickly nodded and composed himself. "We have to do something really important, Tomoyo. I'm sorry. Please get well soon."

"That-that's OK," Tomoyo looked taken aback, but the look was completely concealed moments later by a wide smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Syaoran answered politely, smiling.

The four of them said their goodbyes, with Syaoran and Eriol doing it rather hastily. When they were out of earshot, and let out of the castle by the guards, Eriol began to speak.

"I know something's up, Syaoran. Tell me."

They had just rounded a corner, and Syaoran was still silent, still looking at the ground.

"Tell me, dammit," he growled, "I didn't become your friend just to know how your mood swings looked like."

"Look, Eriol," Syaoran suddenly stopped in his tracks, and Eriol stopped as well to face him. Before he knew it, Syaoran lunged and pinned him to the wall. His chocolate brown eyes, which were usually tame, were burning with dark fire as he glared at him.

"_I know what you are."_

Eriol eyes rounded, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Syaoran quickly cut him off. "I know how you play with women, and that doesn't bother me at all, because you're my friend, and I trust you. But, _Tomoyo_?"

Then Eriol finally understood. He wanted to laugh because Syaoran's accusations meant nothing to him, but the look in Syaoran's eyes made him purse his lips in a thin line. He knew that if he fought Syaoran, it would be a tie – but he just couldn't hurt someone close to him. And Syaoran was the only friend he had.

"_Are you planning to do something?" _Syaoran's voice was accusing, as the flame in his eyes burned brighter, and his grip on him tightened. "She's my friend, dammit! She's even more than that to us – like a sister. I trust that you won't ever touch Sakura, but Tomoyo… If you touch her. _If you touch her…"_

"Syaoran, I respect the bro code. I don't touch my friend's girlfriend or other friends, you know that."

"But you touch every other woman…" he mumbled, his argument failing him.

"I don't touch every woman, actually," a cat-like smile was playing on Eriol's lips. Syaoran's grip now loosened, the fire in his eyes slowly dissipating. "If you know that much, then you'd know what I do."

Syaoran quickly looked away, guilty for knowing something that his own best friend didn't tell him. Syaoran actually heard it from the other women he bedded, and they were all bitter and angry, and they wanted to possess Eriol in a way that made him want to barf. At first, it was hard to believe that someone who was mysterious, but extremely kind to people he trusted, would become so addicted to… sex.

He was scared that Eriol would touch his girl friend, and wanted to turn away from him, but something inside him told him to stay put and observe. And that was when he noticed that he never hurt or even touched a single hair of Sakura. He understood that Eriol knew his limits, and it strengthened the respect he already had for his friend. He was probably being paranoid again with Tomoyo, after all, she was like a sister to him.

Eriol smiled at him, as if knowing what Syaoran was thinking. He quickly cleared his throat, and mumbled an apology that he hoped Eriol would never hear. But of course, knowing Eriol, with his senses sharper than anyone he knew, he heard it.

And Eriol laughed.

And Syaoran laughed as well, remembering the first day they met and quickly became friends. He remembered how they would completely rule both in the basketball court and in class, and would laugh it off because it didn't matter to them. He missed those times – being with Sakura was more than he could dream of, but he was missing out on his only guy friend that he trusted with all his heart.

He couldn't even remember the last time they hung out

But this, these laughs that echoed throughout the street as if they were the only people in the world, with their hands in their pockets, it was real friendship.

Even if he didn't know why Eriol played with women, it wasn't going change their friendship anytime soon.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Eriol quickly retreated home right after their "talk." It seemed like his cold took its toll on his, because he was already burning up. His vision was failing him, because everything seemed to be moving, even if he was sitting straight on his bed. He coughed and sneezed a few times before he went home, and felt that all his strength was stolen from him. Suddenly, the thermometer rang shrilly, and he pulled it out of his underarms quickly.

"Holy shit! 39.2! What the heck!" he bellowed, cursing the plastic material, as if it did him wrong. And true enough, he was about to fling it across the room when a loud voice made him stop in midair.

"Young master! That's enough!" It was the voice the sent chills down his spine, that made him crumble in a thousand pieces - the head maid who served the Hiiragizawa family, and even took care of Eriol's father ever since he was born. Her name was Alena Black, a very strong American woman. Even in her 60's, with her graying hair tied in a bun, her gray eyes framed by glasses, she could move as if she was 20 years younger, and her voice never ceased to scare Eriol, even if it trembled because of old age. In the mansion, she was feared, and no one saw her smile or laugh. Despite this, she was never fired from serving the Hiiragizawa family because of her power to keep the huge mansion in order.

Eriol knew she was gone the whole week because she was on vacation with her own family, but he never knew he was going to arrive on this day. The hawk-like eyes that scared him surveyed him, and long, thin fingers grabbed the plastic on his trembling hand. With a huge sigh, she looked at the small screen before placing it back in its container.

"Young master," her voice lowered, "you never change, do you?" She sighed again as she called for Sarah. "You are not allowed to go to school tomorrow. I will have Sarah to attend to you. There will be no buts and no ands. Rest, young master."

Bowing, she left the room, but not before giving him a long stare that made him go cold. Was it his sickness or was it her? He did not have an answer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Eriol hated being sick, because he could not move nor even go near his laptop, or Alena would kill him. She was just confined in bed, eating nothing but stuff which had no taste, and even drinking medicine that tasted bitter. He could only drink water, which made him annoyed because everything tasted so bad. Alena refused him from even drinking fruit juice because it had sugar in it.

And to top it all off, he couldn't come to class. His fever was not going down, and he was blaming it on Alena for letting him do nothing all day. If Alena wasn't there, Sarah would listen to his orders, and his fever would have gone done.

And speak of the devil; there was a sudden knock on the door. It was precisely three crisp, formal knocks, so she need not introduce herself. It was Alena, of course. "Young Master, you have a visitor."

"Vi-visitor?" the once smooth baritone of Eriol had gone hoarse and crackly. "Who?"

"I'm letting her in now, Young Master," Alena replied, obviously ignoring Eriol's question.

_Her? It's a girl? What the-_

Before Eriol had a chance to protest, the door swung open, revealing the very person that Eriol didn't want to see. Or did he? He didn't have much time to debate about the matter because Tomoyo's worried look erased all sense of civility in him. It made him want to punch the person who made even her brow crease in even the slightest matter, to shoot the person who made her lips form a frown that made his insides boil…

He knew he had no special relations with the girl whatsoever, but…

"I heard you were sick," she said, taking a seat in the plush blue chair beside him, "and Alena was kind enough to let me in."

Alena bowed, and Eriol wanted very much to kick her despite her old age, because he could swear that he saw her smirk. It was like Alena was planning this to happen all along. He dismissed the thought and asked Alena to leave them be. Alena bowed again, not even hesitating to hide her smirk.

Eriol cursed under his breath, which could have made Tomoyo faint if she heard him, and he was glad that she didn't. She was rummaging in her bag for something, and he noticed the crease in between her eyebrows as she tried to look inside her backpack.

"Aha!" Eriol sighed in relief as the crease was gone, to be replaced by a smiling Tomoyo. "I xeroxed my notes for you. We have a paper in History due Friday, so you still have two days to do it."

Eriol was silent as she laid out the papers in front of him and began to tell him what transpired in school while he was gone. He was barely listening; he was only looking at Tomoyo. He felt something inside him stir when he thought of someone actually helping him out - the intelligent Eriol who knew better than most of the teachers - would be helped out by a mere stranger.

But she was no mere stranger anymore.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shika: whatcha think? It's short, and I kind of think it was a bit too fast, but I want to start the ball rolling so… tell me what you think!


	5. Touch

My Playboy

shika hiiragizawa

Summary: **He played with women to kill time. She was pure, innocent, and witty as well. Or so he thought. When he saw her, his whole world crumbled. How will he catch this fluttering angel? ExT, a bit of SxS. Warning: mature content. Completely OOC as well.**

**OoO**

**Shika: hey ya'll! I really, really apologize for this uber late update (it rhymes!). I was writing a dozen versions for this chapter since the past, well, **_**months**_**, but I feel like there was always something missing! This is my nth attempt, after all those deleted chapters. But anyway, I really appreciate you guys for looking for this story. I hope, even after the looooong delay, you'd still love what I wrote for you. After all, it took lots of erasures and deleted documents for this baby to be born. So there!**

**EuroCuttie:** I don't know if this counts as something, well, "positive," but I hope you like this. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

**skybluescramble****:** I also applaud you for your loyalty to my stories. A bit cliché, yeah, I know. My Prof in writing told me that we can't stop clichés, after all, so many stories have been written already. It's how we create the angle and the feelings and everything else in between that makes it different. Happy reading!

**Lexi1130:** Here's another chapter for you! Not sure about the 'no cliffhanger' thing. But I promise to give justice to every cliffhanger to the best of my writing ability!

**KyouyaxCloud****:** Here's an update! Hope you love it!

**HD is not High Definition:** I'm glad you think so, dear. Please read on. I hope this still matches your opinion.

**cheng****:** Here it is! I'm sorry it took so loooong, please read my author's note for my reason. So, there! Read on! Thank you so much for reading!

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX****:** Hey! Thanks for taking time to read my stories, and as you guys asked for, here's chapter 5!

**Shika: Scroll down, lovely ones!**

**OoO**

**Chapter V: Touch**

He could not believe his luck (or lack of it) because Tomoyo had actually spent two hours with him (yes, he counted!), and they barely even _touched_. This was a record-breaker for Eriol Hiiragizawa to actually _hang out_ with a woman for more than 5 minutes without attempting to rip her clothes off.

For the past week, he was actually having firsts. And it all involved the violet-haired maiden who was now telling the story of how she met Sakura. The past two hours, they had been having a civil conversation, like they had put behind the past incident in the park. Well, in Tomoyo's case, it looked like she had actually forgotten it. Eriol actually felt guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize because Tomoyo just seemed so happy that day.

He didn't want to break up the mood, because he could find himself getting drawn to the brightness she emitted. Maybe it was one of the side effects of having a fever – not being able to think straight. Yeah, that was it. Nothing else.

"I mean, there were loads of people in the classroom, but I was drawn only to Sakura because she was so cute!" she clapped her hands together as she particularly remembered her first memory with her best friend. Her eyes sparkled as something inside her lit up.

"You know, I even videotaped her before, and I dressed her in all sorts of clothes I made!" she giggled good-naturedly as she smiled up at him. Eriol felt his fever going up ten notches. "She was so cute! I mean, she still is, but…"

Her eyes now darted to the floor. Eriol wanted to punch his pillow for her change in expression.

"But now, I've outgrown it. After all, she has Syaoran now. I can't actually force her to devote all her time to me," her lips began to move downward. She shook her heard slightly and her expression changed so suddenly, even Eriol was surprised. In a span of less than a second, her expression could exchange from lonely to bubbly?

_How the hell could she do that?_

"A-are you alright?" he stuttered, hating the way his voice was coated with concern.

"Yes, of course!" she straightened up, her bright smile never leaving her face. But Eriol somehow knew it was forced.

"Do you act?"

Tomoyo was taken aback by his question, and so was he, but she smiled knowingly and nodded. "For me, music and theatre go together. I'm part of the drama club."

That kind of explained for him her expertise in changing guises in the blink of an eye.

He remembered vaguely about the drama club asking, no, _begging_ him to join their club because they were in need of members. The president explained that the star of their club went overseas, and she was left to deal with members who barely knew how to act. She even admitted that his face value was what she needed the most.

"You guys would actually look good together on stage," she commented, but he ignored her. He didn't even care who the girl was. He felt a bit angry at the girl for leaving, because the President seemed so broken.

Even if tears sprung from her eyes, he refused her offer as kindly as he could. There was no way he would act. Now that he remembered it, he smacked himself mentally for forgetting to ask the name of the girl. Was it Tomoyo? He wouldn't be surprised if she was the "star" of the drama club. She looked beautiful enough. Scratch that, _more _than beautiful. And she could act, no doubt. Even off stage.

His cheeks reddened as he remembered the President's comment. She was just saying that to make her offer seem more enticing. She was just desperate, as was obviously stamped on her face. He shook his head, trying to clear his drowsy mind of his thoughts.

Tomoyo's phone suddenly rang, and she excused herself as she answered the call. Eriol sighed in relief as she turned her back to him, giving him time to loosen up. That's when he noticed his body was actually tensed. In other words, he was _nervous _around her?

He smacked himself indignantly as he looked up at the girl who bought a change in him in such a short span of time. A small smile was on his face as he watched Tomoyo rub the back of her head, her dark locks all piled up on one side as she tried to answer a question. She suddenly faced him, and his heart skipped a beat. In surprise, of course.

"Sakura's coming over, she said," she smiled at him warmly. "She's on the way with Syaoran. Is that OK?"

"Of course," he nodded curtly, trying to be a good host. "I'll ask Alena to bring up some more tea."

"Thanks," she said brightly, turning her back to him again to talk to Sakura once more.

Eriol used the time to reach for the phone on his bedside table and began to dial the number of the kitchen, asking the cooks to prepare for two more guests. They were surprised to have visitors in the Hiiragizawa mansion, but promptly answered their young master anyway. With the promises of bringing more tea and some chocolate cake (after the mention of Syaoran, since he loved chocolate), Eriol put down the phone and slumped tiredly on his bed. He wanted to bury himself beneath the covers, but he knew he had visitors. Besides, this was the better option than mooning alone in his room.

He could feel a headache coming to compliment the cold, but he tried his best to regain composure.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo put down the phone and seated herself on a chair beside Eriol.

"I-I—" Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened. Sakura and Syaoran came in, with a maid following suit, bringing a tray of the said food.

"You OK, Eriol?" Sakura stepped in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "You're burning! We shouldn't have come!"

"It's alright," Eriol smiled warmly. "I'm gonna die of boredom here, anyway. Alena doesn't give me much to do."

The maid bowed as she laid the food on the table and left.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend. Eriol noted that Sakura's hands stayed at her side. Sakura usually liked touching people, like her pat on his forehead. How could she not hug back her own best friend?

When Tomoyo pulled away, Sakura reached out her hand, but Tomoyo flinched. Sakura withdrew her hand and muttered an apology. Tomoyo smiled brightly like nothing happened.

_What was that?_

"Basketball practice is getting pretty boring without you."Syaoran noticed that Eriol saw the exchange, and decided to change the subject. He pulled up a chair for Sakura and for himself to distract his girl friend as well. He was used to visiting the Hiiragizawa mansion, so he didn't need any permission to make himself at home.

Eriol noticed Syaoran's attempt to break the mood, so he grinned. "I'll be at the match, I swear. Cold or no cold. We're gonna beat those bloody players to a pulp!"

He punched in the air but winced when he felt his forehead heating up. "Fuck."

"Take it easy, man," Syaoran smiled apologetically. "The match isn't until next week."

Syaoran helped himself to some cake. "Want some?" he offered a plate of cake to Sakura and Tomoyo. "This is good, Eriol!"

The host rolled his eyes, a grin on his pale face. Syaoran was _definitely_ at home in his house. The said _guest _just continued, ignoring Eriol's reaction. "The boys are trying hard since you're not around. I bet they're trying to get your position, since you barely attend practice."

Eriol laughed. "As if. Especially that guy… what's his name? Kita—"

"A-anyway, we should leave soon, shouldn't we?" Sakura's voice piped up cheerfully, but it was laced with a bit of… fear? Eriol was about to say that they just arrived, but before he could open his mouth, Sakura cut him off again.

"You need to rest… especially if you want to be fever-free for the game," Sakura looped her arm around Syaoran's, who had to swallow his cake in one gulp. He was also about to cut him off, but Sakura got ahead of him. The chocolate cake he stuffed in his mouth took some time to swallow, after all.

Eriol shot Syaoran a look that was basically asking the change in atmosphere, but he just shrugged. His eyes looked wary, so Eriol suspected something was up, and Syaoran was _not_ telling his own best friend. It must be something serious.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was still smiling, but her lips looked a bit strained?

Was he imagining things?

"Tomo—" Syaoran started, but winced out in pain as Sakura pinched his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Syaoran looked like he wanted to retort, but said nothing. After all, he was putty in the hands of his girl friend. With a last pinch for good measure, Sakura lowered her head to whisper to Eriol.

"Be nice," she said as quietly as she could. "She considers you a friend. You know what to do. You're a good person," Eriol wanted to barf at her words, but she shot him a _Look_, and he crumbled, just like Syaoran did moments ago. _Girls._

"Tomoyo," Sakura stood as near as she could, but did not touch her. "We just need to finish some stuff. We just came to see how Eriol is. Take care of him for me, OK?"

Eriol caught Sakura wink at her best friend, who blushed. He felt himself getter hotter as well. Maybe it was just his fever acting up again. Who knew his temperature could go up multiple times at such a short time?

"I'm sorry about a while ago," Sakura added in an undertone. Unfortunately, Eiol had some pretty keen senses, so he heard her. He wondered why she was apologizing, but before he could piece things together, Sakura waved goodbye as she dragged Syaoran at the door, who grabbed another slice of cake along the way.

Before they left, however, Syaoran shot Eriol a look that said 'behave yourself'. Eriol didn't know why, so he answered him with a confused one. Sakura shut the door.

"So…" Tomoyo inched closer to him, "you OK?"

It was the millionth time anyone asked him if he were fine, but since it was Tomoyo asking, he was surprised didn't mind. He honestly didn't know how to answer her, after everything that had happened in the span of half an hour. He felt like there was more to Tomoyo than just her smiles, but his headache could not make him comprehend anything.

His eyes shot open as he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He didn't even realize he closed his eyes. He looked at Tomoyo, who was leaning down at him in concern.

"You're burning," she whispered, her brows knitted in alarm. Tomoyo was so close_ - too fucking close_ - that something inside him burned. Perhaps she was right about her statement, but he certainly wasn't pertaining to his fever.

Her amethyst eyes peeked innocently from her long, dark lashes, and Eriol fought the urge to wipe the concern from her eyes. He would do anything to change her expression. Beneath her milky skin was a tinge of pink, highlighting her cheekbones without the need for make-up. Her lips… _oh her pink lips_… his erection strained painfully in his pajamas.

But it wasn't just the need to be inside her, he knew. It was something else. He didn't want to _fuck _Tomoyo. She didn't deserve something like that. She deserved… well… what? It was like the answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't reach it.

He felt something foreign inside his body, something he had never ever felt before…

Without even thinking, Eriol lifted a hand to touch her cheek, but Tomoyo suddenly yelped and jumped away as if she had seen a ghost. Her blushing face was now as white as the walls she rested on, and she was breathing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled as she composed herself. Eriol didn't know what to say as he withdrew his hand and lay it on his side. He dragged his arm as far away from Tomoyo as he could like it was some sort of weapon. Something ached for him to touch her, to _hold _her, to bring color to her cheeks, but he composed himself as well. He didn't want to truly scare her and have her screaming out the room.

He had to admit, he was a bit hurt with her reaction. What was so scary about him? Didn't she consider him his friend? Did her view of him change? It wasn't like she was wrong, but… his heart pounded heavily in his chest, and he knew it was no side effect of his condition.

"I-I have to go," she gathered her bags and ran out the door, leaving a very confused Eriol in his bed.

**OoO**

**Shika: I just wanted to write one scene, since I believe (and my Prof said so as well) that even the simplest of scenes can provide a lot of material for the story. I hope I've given you some food for thought. I also hope I satisfied some of your calls for a new chapter. Will be writing one soon, yeah?**

**Thanks for reading and God bless!**


End file.
